Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom
Necro & Electric= Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom.png|Arceusdon PacvsDanny.jpeg|Diegoampage Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom.PNG|ZDogg S Danny vs Pac-Man DB.png|ZDogg S (WAY BETTER VERSION) Description ' '''Will Pac-Man prevail over another ghost, or will Danny show him what he’s all about!?! Namco vs Nickelodeon! Video Games vs Cartoons! ' 'Prelude ' '''Electric: It's no secret that one of the best jobs you can have is being a ghost fighter, just look at the ghostbusters! Necro: And these two are certainly among the best in that profession. Electric: Pac-Man, the infamous ghost eater and classic mascot of Namco. Necro: And Danny Phantom, defender of Amity Park and one of the major successes in Nicktoons/Nickelodeon History. Electric: He's Necro and I'm Electric. Necro: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Pac-Man Chomps Into DEATH BATTLE! (Necro) W.I.P. Electric: PAC-Man the classic chopper owned by Namco Necro: He saved PAC-Land on numerous occasions and saved them from ghosts like Inky, Pinky, Blinky and Clyde. Electric: The oldest and most well known character in video game history Necro: Mario and Sonic (cough cough) Electric: Oh yeah! 'Abilities' Necro: PAC-Man is incredibly strong, and can jump very high. Electric: He is able to eat ghost by using his power berries, he has a different variety of berries from the Ghostly Adventures series and games. Necro: Such as Ice, Fire, Commander/Camouflage, e.t.c. Electric: But his most powerful Berry is the Planet Berry, immediately turning him into a Planet which can eat other planets. Necro: He eats ghosts and burps their eyes out, PAC-Man has also been capable of eating....well...other PAC-Men! Cannibal! He can eat ectoplasm and actually doesn't need to eat ghosts with power pellets, go for it PAC! He can regain health after eating ghosts. Electric: He can fly by following or chomping a trail of pellets. Can eat enemies who are on fire and so on and so on. Necro: PAC-Man has a fire hydrant in Super Smash Bros, he can use it to smash his enemies and physically give them a concussion. Electric: He can eat the grossest food from the Nether World without getting sick. Necro: Pac-Man is so good at handling ghosts that most of the time, HE'S the one doing the scaring!! Electric: #UNOREVERSECARD. Necro: Stay serious dude we don't want to act like Wiz and Boomstick. (Wiz and Boomstick in a parallel universe) "HEY!" Electric: PAC Man has displayed Toon Force, he can get back up after being cartoonish flattened, he can paint holes In a wall and only he can go through it while others will just crash onto the wall. Necro: PAC-Man can nearly eat everything! And has the ability to summon ghosts if he wanted! Electric: PAC Man is so iconic he is a handheld mascot competing with Mario! Necro: PAC-Man can make his arms and legs disappear to allow him to bounce an roll around easier. Electric: Guess we're going back to the arcade days! Necro: Ahhh, yes where there was Donkey Kong... Electric: No! We're still talking about PAC-Man!! 'Feats' Necro: Pac-Man has defeated countless ghosts and has survived a fall from a cliff. Electric: He can burrow tunnels fairly easily by using just his bare hands. Necro: He once saved his family from Toc-Man who was a evil giant robot trying to steal his identity. Electric: PAC-Man can turn into a planet! Necro: Planet PAC... Electric: He has defeated and ancient evil spirit called "Spooky". 'Flaws' Necro: Pac-Man is obsessed with food at it'll distract him. Electric: Most of his power ups are temporary and are limited. Necro: Some berries are point black useless! Electric: And he can make some terrible puns during battle (so corny). Danny Ghosts Into DEATH BATTLE! (Electric) Necro: Danny was a kid who was just 14, when his parents built a very strange machine! Electric: Designed to see a world unseen! Necro: When it didn’t quite work his folks just quit, but Danny took a look inside of it Electric: There was a GREAT BIG flash everything just changed! Necro: His molecules got all rearranged! Electric: Anyways, Danny could transform into a ghost, and he’d fight off the ghosts who weren’t up to good Necro: Therefore, he became a hero and protected people and like everything super heroes do, kept a secret identity ' 'Abilities Electric: Danny can rip ghosts out of people Necro: When was this? Electric: In that episode when that doctor tried to get Danny’s ghost out off his human body with that glove thing Necro: Danny is extremely fast, his best recorded speed was 112 mph/180 km Electric: Danny is intangible and can transform and have invincibility Necro: He has powers such as: * Duplication * Ecto Energy Strike * Ecto Energy Ball * Ecto Energy Waves * Ghostly Wail * Explosive Ecto Energy Disk * Explosive Ecto Energy Rings * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed/Reflexes * Ghost Sense * Spectral Body Manipulation * Ghost Tail * Spectral Body Split * Spectral Body Stretch * Spectral Body Ring * Superhuman Flexibility * Aural Projection * Power Augmentation * Exorcism * Underwater Breathing * Superhuman Equilibrium * Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Speed Electric: He is capable of through titanium, and can lift 10-30 tons Necro: Danny can fly, go through walls Electric: And can touch humans unlike them Necro: Dude, he is a human, still, but he can transform into a ghost Electric: Oh yeah, sorry sorry, My bad! Necro: His ghostly Wails, Blasts and other attacks are very affective Electric: He is one of the best ghost hunters around Necro: He doesn’t need a vacuum, just pure brute strength Electric: To be honest, his real name is Dan Fenton, I keep calling him Danny Phantom Necro: Well that’s his ghost name Electric: I know that, but still Necro: Most people get caught up in the mix up don’t worry Electric: Danny can fly through many things, even for his age he is experienced Necro: In failing Tests, if you know what I’m saying, wink wink, nudge nudge? Electric: Yeah, in that to, but in fighting ghosts and many other villains 'Feats' Necro: He defeated the likes of Vlad Plasmius Electric: He has defeated his evil future self which he could’ve turned into the way he was going to Necro: He can carry 10-30 tons with ease and can rip through Titanium Electric: He has thrown a Ghostly Dragon Necro: He can manipulate Fire, but more impressively, Ghostly Fire Electric: Danny has resisted possession numerous times and dealt with the person who tried to do it to him Necro: With the help of the entirety on the Ghost Zone, he saved Planet Earth (where we live) from the Disasteroid Electric: He is determined and he’ll do whatever it takes 'Flaws' Electric: He is weakened by Blood Blossoms Necro: Danny can be spotted with Infrared Vision Electric: He is vulnerable in his human form, which it is possible for him to be knocked back into Necro: Anti Ghost Weaponry, Ghost Shields, Ecto Guns, and Specter Deflector can harm him Electric: Danny can be a bit silly sometimes Necro: And tries to be independent and stand alone to fight his villains ''' '''Pre-Death Battle Necro: Alright, the combatants are set, we’ve checked all the possibilities, let's end this debate once and for all. Electric: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! Polls Who do you think will win? Pac-Man Danny Phantom Who do you want to win? Pac-Man Danny Phantom Who do you like more? The Ghost Eater The Ghost Boy Pre-Battle Pac Man was walking through his maze. Meanwhile, in Danny's universe. Danny was battling Vlad and was sent through a portal. He crashed into PAC-Man hurting him. Danny apologized, but PAC-Man wasn’t taking it, he saw that Danny was a ghost and punched him. Danny: Hey, what was that for yellow dot?! Pac-Man: You're an evil ghost! Danny shrugged and punched him. PAC-Man blocked it with his fists, as both got into combat positions. Fight! Danny threw a punch at PAC Man sending him miles away. PAC Man crashed into a tree and threw a tree root at Danny. The root slammed into his eyes like a knife and PAC Man ripped it off and kicked him into a dumpster. Danny used his ghostly wail but PAC was unaffected, he ate his ectoplasm skull and kicked the slime into the ocean. Pac Man: Take This! He punched Danny onto a Brick Wall! He then threw berries at him and chomped away onto his leg, butt, arm, and face. Before Danny broke free and unleashed a furry of punches before launching him up in the air. Danny: Take this!! He volley slammed PAC into the ocean, PAC used the Ice Berry and froze him before shattering it. Danny slumped down on the floor and drop kicked him into a needle popping PAC. Danny: Ha! Pac Man was still alive and slumped down taking breaths. Danny then ground slammed him causing him to scream in agony. He raged and kicked Danny back to the brick wall. Danny reverted back to his human form to take breaths. Giving, Pac the chance! He threw his hydrant directly at his face. Causing blood and bones to go everywhere. 'KO!' Pac-Man: Yay! I won! He ran away from Danny's corpse as Vlad took over their universe. Danny's friends were sad and knew he was dead. 'Aftermath' PAC MAN - Winner + ''' '''Everything ' ' DANNY - Loser '- Everything' Electric: Ouch, my childhood! Necro: Looks like Danny is staying ghost! There was no doubt Pac Man could take Danny and win. Electric: I mean just look at this. Pac Man > Ghosts Ghosts = Danny Pac Man >>>>>>>>>>>> Danny Necro: So obvious, Pac Man could just eat him and burp his eyeballs out or turn into a Planet and trap him. Electric: Pac Man doesn't even need any power ups to take on Danny! He can just eat him like that! Necro: Guess Danny was ghosted! Electric: The Winner Is Pac-Man! Pac-Man chomping.gif|WINNER: PAC-MAN The Electric Switch’s Next Time Next Time On Death Battle! Electric: Two Heavy Eaters Electro Bot: Super Sidekicks who save the day and watch their friend’s back! Electric: (But Mostly Eat) Both: It’s Yoshi, the green Dinosaur and companion of Mario, vs Patrick Star, the hungry starfish and best friend of SpongeBob! Yoshi vs Patrick Star Next time template.jpg Coming Next Time On Death Battle!!! Necromercer’s Next Time Next time template.jpg 'Trivia' * This is a collaboration between Necromercer and The Electric Switch. * Composite Pac-Man Vs Cartoon Danny Phantom will be used. |-|Neutron67= Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:The Electric Switch Category:Necromercer Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Created By Necromercer Category:Neutron67 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon vs Namco themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Neutron67 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:The Electric Switch Category:Neutron67